


Caught and in Pain. Can One be Free From the Burden of Lies?

by FrozenHeart01



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), fast & furious spy racers
Genre: Criminal Masterminds, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious, arcticking, king brian o'conner, king dominic toretto, streetking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHeart01/pseuds/FrozenHeart01
Summary: Tony knew he'd suffer if Shashi ever figured out he was working for the government. He knew Shashi would have done something to protect himself and Layla. He didn't think he would try to kill them. Didn't know that Shashi was that bad and that protective. With a gun wound in his stomach and his team hating him, Tony gives up racing. He's done.Dom says otherwise and just likes to be that supportive older cousin while Tony figures out himself.
Relationships: Brian O'Conner/Dominic Toretto, Shashi Dhar/Tony Toretto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. What does it mean to be lost? Simple. You lose all track of what to do with yourself.

Brian sits by Tony, running his hand through our cousin's hair. Smiling softly at the sight, I remember how Tony always said only Brian and Mia could do that. Only they could be as warm and welcoming only to turn cold and mean. 

"D," Brian's blue eyes turn to me, filled with such pain and sorry. "He's in love. He has fallen in love with his mark."

Giving my husband a small smile, I lean against the door. I remember someone else who did that. "Yeah, B. He has. Just like someone else we know." Brian turns bright red and turns away from me. Chuckling, I push off the wall I just managed to relax against and walk up to them. Brian turns to face me with a glare that I whip off with a light kiss to his forehead. "Nothing bad 'bout that, Bri. Just means we'll have to fight the government once more."

Brian huffs, turning away from me again but I can see the small smile on his face. Chuckling again, I settle on the side of the hospital bed. Tony sleeps on, skin pale from blood loss but other than that and the bullet wound on his side, he's fine.

"They said they wouldn't let him get hurt. They swore, Dom." Brian growls, blue eyes turning to ice. Sighing, I feel the same amount of anger boil up again. They did swear. They had proven they had the measures to ensure Tony wouldn't get hurt. They didn't keep their part of the deal and now Tony is here with a bullet wound to his side that was meant for his team. That very same team who claims Tony ratted them out. I've seen the truth. That girl, Echo, was the one to do it. She panicked when Dhar confronted them.

"Dom. Bri." Mia steps into the room, brown eyes cold and dark. "I'm just going to say this. Letty, Leon, Vince, and Bri's team are ready. Whatever Tony plans, we'll support him. Right?"

Brian grins, jumping up. "They're back!? My team?"

Mia laughs, nodding to her brother-in-law's excited puppy-ness. "Good. They tell them to ready Miami. Their king is returning for some time." Brian turns back to me. "I'm going to head over there to rally some of my own up and check in on the darker parts. If he wants to flee East then I'll have something ready."

Nodding, I turn to Mia. "Get Hector and Henry down to DT. I'll ready up the West so that if he wants to stay then we have to means of not being found."

Mia nods, giving a hesitant look between the three of us boys. 

"Yes, Mia Belle?"

"What if he wants to go to that Dhar guy? Would we allow that?"

Brian pauses, seeming to not breathe. I simply hum, pulling the internally panicking man to me. "If he wants to go to him or ends up in his hands then I will personally go to him and threaten him to protect Tony at all costs. He isn't truly important like Bri and me but he has managed to hit Lord in the government's eyes. So he would have the means to do so."

Mia nods, ducking out of the room. Brian shifts in my hold to face Tony. "He doesn't deserve this. It's upsetting that he found the one he wanted to be with on the opposite side of his."

"Much like you, Bri." I lightly laugh at the blond. Brian huffs, turning to face me with a look of annoyance, pain, and love. 

"He shouldn't have to go through the shit that we did, Dom. You tried to kill me 3 times, remember? Who's to say Dhar guy won't do the same? Tony might get hurt even more than he already is! Or turn up dead!"

Humming, I look up at the ceiling. "If I remember correctly, Toretto, you dated my sister to try and turn us in. Then you and Vince nearly killed each other more times than I tried to kill you." Brian huffs out a laugh, leaning against me.

"I just don't want him hurt."

"I know, love. I know." Brain falls asleep soon after, having stayed up all night the prior night. Sighing, I pick up the blond and set him in my lap. The door opens and Vince walks in silently.

"What is with this family? Walking in when I think something." Vince laughs at my comment, standing in front of me.

"Mia called me on her way here. Said that Buster here would probably be tired and fall asleep at some point. Sent me a text just a few minutes ago saying I need to pick him up so he could get a decent sleep in his own bed and not the hospital chair."

"She always knows what to do." I hand Brain over to Vince who holds him slightly tighter than Leon or Tej would. Brain groans, twisting slightly in his sleep before settling down again.

"That she does, D. As for your boy here, he's dumb enough to forget all human needs." Vince groans, loosening up his hold. The duo leaving, leaving Tony and me alone for the time being.

~~~

Groaning, I pry open my eyes to see a white ceiling and the smell of chemicals. Something loud rings in my ears all muffled. Like cotton is stuck in my ears. Blinking a few times the world comes back to me and Dom's voice filters through the cotton.

_"I warned you. Betray me and you'll regret it."_

"I don't care! Brian is at home, exhausted with worry because you couldn't uphold your end of the deal!"

"We thought he was in good enough that he didn't need that extensive protection!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I heard Dom shift, voice rising in anger. "Brian told you how dangerous it is to go undercover! Brian warned you how the situation can change within seconds! Don't give me to bullshit of him being in good enough!"

I silently try to pull myself up. My side burns in pain from the bullet wound Shashi gave me who knows how many days ago. The screaming match falls quiet as they all turn to me.

"Tony!" Dom rushes to my side, brown eyes shining in what looks to be joy and worry. "How are you feeling?"

Grunting, I begin to fall back down on the bed. Dom grabs at me gently and holds me up. He pushes something off to the side and the bed moves into a reclined position. "Give me a second there, cuz." Dom moves something around behind me and lets me lean back against the bed. "Time with Mia helps, huh?"

Giving my cousin a small smile, I turn to the group in the room. Mrs. Nowhere, Frostee, Cisco, and Echo stand there, two looking terrified, one looking annoyed, and the other looking upset. I smile at Cisco and Frostee, a nod to Mrs. Nowhere, and watch Echo. She told Shashi. She panicked and spilled everything. She would have died if I hadn't jumped in the way. And she gives me an annoyed look? Like my mere-presence is annoying.

"Tony, how are you feeling?" Mrs. Nowhere asks, taking a step forward. I flinch back, mind railing in fear. Dom steps forward and getting in her way from getting near me.

"Tony, do you want to talk?" Frostee inquires, never looking away from me. I shake my head no, turning to look outside. Hurt from both the wound and Echo's blunt dislike fills me. I want nothing more than for them all to leave me alone. Dom excluded. "Do you want us to leave?"

I look straight into Frostee's eyes and nod. He nods and grabs Cisco's arm. The two leave, both seeming to be accepting. 

"Tony,"

"Leave, Nowhere. He doesn't want to talk or have you in the room. That goes for you to Echo." Dom cuts Mrs. Nowhere off, glaring at both. Echo huffs, glaring at me and stalking out. Mrs. Nowhere sighs, nodding her head as she made her way out. Dom silently stands there for a bit longer before turning to face me.

"How are you feeling? You seem to be avoiding that question." I shrug, gently placing my hand on my side. Dom hums, settling into a chair next to the bed. "Gave a scare there. He was the one to get the call that our baby cousin was in the hospital for a bullet wound."

I worriedly look at Dom, hoping he understands. He smiles and nods to me. "Yeah, T. Bri is alright. Just a few hours or so ago, Vince took him home after he fell asleep. He's just worried. Understands what it's like to go undercover and fall in love with your mark, ya know?"

My eyes widen in shock. Love? Do I love Shashi? Is that really why it hurts so much? Or do I not love him? Dom backs out a laugh, dragging me from my thoughts.

"Whatever it is between you two, Tony, our family will stick with you. Bri is already about ready to overthrow the government because you got hurt." My head whips over to Dom, eyes wide and panicked. "I know. Not what anyone thought our lovable, sweet Brian Toretto would think of. Remember who he is though, T. Brian isn't just an ex-cop. Can't be one if he never was, to begin with, right?"

Nodding, I lean back and look out the window. What am I going to do? I don't want to race anymore. Not after what happened. Racing was my life, though. Just like it is Dom's and was Uncle Jack's. It's in the Toretto blood. 

"Listen, Tony." Dom sighs. "Don't worry too much about what the family is. Yeah, we are a bunch of racers, but that is not it. Mia is a freelancing doctor who's trying to own her own clinic. Brian is basically running the convenience store so that Mia can own her own clinic. As for the rest of us. Vince, Leon, Letty, and I run DT. Rome, Suki, and Tej run Arctic Mechanics in Miami. We are more than racers." 

Dom pats my shoulder, standing up. "Just know that whatever you choose, Tony. Toretto's stick together. I am going to have to go for the day and make sure Brian is still asleep. He has a long ride over to Miami tomorrow and the moron needs to calm down. Sleep alright, Tony. Love you cousin."

Dom leaves the room, seeming to be happy. I turn my gaze back to the window. The setting sun and twinkling stars smooth me as I allow my mind to process everything. I had only just woken up and I was already tired. My cousin and his husband are already claiming to prepare for some war to happen and Echo seems to hate me. Why, I don't know. I took the bullet for her. Even though she has been nothing but a problem since we started this whole thing. Now our cover is blown and they probably blamed it on me. By the looks of it, Frostee and Cisco are still unsure but knowing Echo, she'll convince them in a matter of days.

Leaning into my pillows, I allow myself to relax. Is this what Dom's life was like? Sleep consumes me again, dulling my world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since I thought these two could make an amazing couple, I created a Shashi x Tony story. This is my first time writing on this site so please don't be hating. None of these characters are mine. They all belong to their rightful owner, Gary Scott Thompson. Hope you enjoyed it! See you next chapter!


	2. Do I? Do I Not?

"Tony will not be joining anymore!" 

The sound of Brian screaming in pure rage jolts me from my sleep. Looking around, I see Brian facing off with Mrs. Nowhere. Behind him is Dom, who looks just as angry, and me. Behind Mrs. Nowhere is Echo, who still looks annoyed, Cisco, who has a faint look of disgust, and Frostee, who still looks unsure. Looks like she got to Cisco. Sighing lightly, I lean against my bed and watch my cousin scream at the agent.

"He is the best just like you were! Let him back in!"

"Fuck no, bitch! Tony has just gotten shot and you want him to go back in? Right after the guy who shot him is still there?! Find someone else!"

Brian motions to be getting in Mrs. Nowhere's face but Dom is quick to act and pull him back. He whispers something in his ear and Brain is whipping around to face me. "T!"

Smiling, I give my cousin a light wave. He immediately is by my side, shooting off question after question. Mrs. Nowhere steps closer only for Dom to get in her way.

"Nowhere. You have upset my husband, who is an overprotective mama bear when it comes to his family, and my cousin is still very hurt. Tony will decide if he wants to go back in. However, going by experience myself, I know that it will take something major for him to get enough willpower to just simply drive again. Therefore my cousin is useless to your cause." Dom calmly states. Mrs. Nowhere sighs, nodding in agreement. 

"That may be so but maybe Tony's team can help him get back up." 

I grip Brian's hand, shaking my head when he looked at me.

"Dom, I think he doesn't want to." Brian softly calls out. Dom turns to me with a calculating look in his eyes. 

"Tony, do you want to race?" I shake my head no. I don't want to. I'll help B run the store or help Mia find the right building to start her clinic. I'll finish school and do something else. Anything but driving.

"Okay, if that is what you want then that is what you will get." Dom nods, giving the others a glare. Mrs. Nowhere opens her mouth, about to say something, but Dom gets in her face and growls. "That's final." The agent nods fearfully. Dom huffs, stepping back and by Brian's side.

"Get out. All of you." Brian hisses, his usually warm blue eyes now ice cold. The group leaves none looking too pleased. Brian huffs, leaning back into Dom. "I hate them. The fucking government is a bunch of fucking idiots."

Dom chuckles, wrapping his arms around Brian's middle. "How are you feeling, T?"

How am I feeling? I know I'm still tired. From the medications? Or am I just emotionally drained? I guess I'm happy to see Brian and Dom after how many times I got dragged away from the family to do a mission. Yet, Brian is going away soon. As for Dom, I don't know what he's doing. What even am I going to do? I know I can't drive. Can't race or get behind a wheel again. It's too close to Shashi. To the pain in his eyes. 

"Hey, kid, chill. You have steam coming out ya ears." Dom laughs, jolting me out of my thoughts. Shrugging, I look down at my hands. What's going to happen now? Am I going to disappoint everyone? Fail everyone?

"Listen, Tons." Brian sighs. "Whatever you decide, it will work out, alright? It may not start out as how you wanted it to but it will turn out alright. I know that for a fact. Just know that no matter what you pick, you will not lose anyone in this crazed up family." Dom huffs out, turning his head away so that he could avoid Brian's teasing glare. Smiling, I nod at the duo.

"Brian," Mia sighs from the doorway. "Time to go. Hey, T." I wave to Mia, happy to see her after so long. Brian pulls away from Dom and kisses me on the forehead. He turns and glares at Dom.

"You know I will, B. Now come here." Dom pulls Brian close to him and gives him a kiss. Mia coughs at them to drag them away from each other. Brian laughs lightly at Mia. I watch him pull away and go to the door. Just as he leaves Brian gives me a wink and Dom the middle finger.

"Oh, he's dead when I get ahold of him again." I hear Dom grumble. Mia must have heard as well as she glares lightly at her brother before leaving. Dom chuckles and sits in the chair beside me. He stares at me silently for a bit, doing what Brian and Mia call the Dom Stare. Smiling at the thought, I look out at the bright sky to give him the time to collect his thought. 

"You, dear cousin, are a load of questions." Dom huffs. Laughing lightly, I nod in agreement. I hear Dom lean back into the chair still watching me for something.

"I figure you can't get yourself to talk at the moment, can you?" Opening my mouth, I attempt to argue but no sound comes out. Dom simply smiles at me, one filled with understanding and sorrow. "Let me tell you a story about the Arctic King, Ice."

Huffing, I lightly glare at my amused cousin.

"Ice was well known by the time he hit the age of 6. My dad had told me that if I ever met him, not to hurt him. That Ice was already badly damaged as is. When I asked him how he knew this, dad told me that he had seen Ice." I feel my eyes widen. Uncle Jack met Ice? Dom chuckles, nodding.

"Shocked me too, cuz. However, I didn't ask how he met him. Only why he said Ice was damaged. What dad told me frightened me. Ice was abused by his own father. Said man was selling his own daughter to his friends for some quick cash. Ice's twin sister, Sonic, was raped 15 times before she murdered their own father and his friends. Ice was there and he decapitated his own father when the man survived." Dom hums, a sad smile on his face.

"From there, no one knew what happened, but they noticed two very cold beings rising in power far too easily. Nitro, Frost, and Cold became a crew with Ice and his sister. By the time anyone noticed, Ice and his crew commanded all of the East and was growing into other countries like Russia and Italy. The government arrested Sonic, put Nitro under house arrest, lost sight of Cold and Frost, and finally filed a missing report of Ice. Some claimed him as dead. No way a boy at the age of 14 survived the government and other Kings at the same time." I tilt my head in wonder. Why is Dom telling me this?

"About 7 years later, I met Brian. He was supposed to arrest us. Bring the truck hijackers in. Of course, he didn't but I never noticed the signs he gave." Signs? What signs? "It took 4 years of doing stupidly reckless shit for me to notice. Tony, do you know who Ice is?" I shake my head. 

"Simple. Ice is Brian O'Conner." I choke on my spit as Dom burst out laughing. "I did the same thing once I found out. Overheard Brian yelling at some racer and be called King Ice. Later that night I confronted him with everyone else in his team but Sonic. Brian stared at me with the coldest eyes when I did. Asked me if it mattered who he was if I loved him. He was a hardass when it came to his status. Thought people were out to kill him and his team. Letty slapped him upside the head at that."

Laughing, I imaging Letty doing that to Brian. "Yeah, not hard to see. 2 years later I meet Sonic and found out that Brian was hiding her from the government as she hunted for the Street King. Year after that, I find out my title as Brian was nearly dead."

Brian almost died?! Dom smiles softly at the bed, not looking me in the eyes. "Your cousin, Melody, was so pissed with the government that she hunted down their most proud member and converted him. In the process, she lost her memories. Brian refuses to allow her to be in this lifestyle anymore. Tony," Dom looks me straight in my eyes.

"Melody lost her memories. She lost them defending me and the team from the government. Brian nearly lost his life doing the same. I thought I wouldn't be able to race ever again but then I saw Melody's gaze on a car. Sonic's car that was covered up in my dad's garage right next to his. Her eyes held familiarity. As if she realized she knew the car from somewhere but couldn't figure out where. That simple gaze made me realize that she did it knowing the risk. Knowing something would leave her. I swore from then on that I wouldn't stop. I would figure out how to help her and if that means racing for the rest of my life, means fighting the government, then so be it. I will help Melody just as I will help you. You lost the ability to speak. Have no courage to drive and the will to move forward." Dom stands, hand slipping into my hair. "But that does not mean you are alone. Brian once told me Melody always followed her heart. Never doubted what it wanted to do. She found logical situations, yes, but she never strayed from her heart's path. Now I'm telling you that. Your heart will lead you to where you need to be. Don't doubt it. If it leads you away from the law then you will not be alone in your path. You will always have your family by your side helping you."

Dom leaves soon after that, my thoughts running rapidly. What do I do? 

_Do you wish to see him?_

Sadly, yes, I do wish to see Shashi again. I know he's going to attempt to kill me again, though.

_Do you wish to run away and hide?_

I don't want to hide, but I'm scared. 

_You are scared but are you a coward?_

I swore to Dom that I would never be a coward. Running to keep myself alive when there was no other choice is not a cowardly act. But now? Am I running now when there is no definite on what he'll do. Sighing, I lean into the pillows and look at the fading sun. 

_"Tony, dear young one, let me tell you a story. About a young boy just like yourself who fell in love with a bandit." Melody's voice gigles happily. "Long ago, when a kingdom was falling to ruin, their prince had returned. His skin was scared and he was cold to those around him. However, his people saw the fondness he holds for them. They saw the life the young prince never had long before he vanished. Bandits followed behind him, one carrying a man wounded and bleeding. This was the bandit king among those who served him. Yet, the lone prince stood in front of them all, as if he was the leader."_

_Melody shifts gaze turned on the fire. "The prince told his story. Of how he fell in love and followed his heart. Be it leading to his demise by the one he loves hands or salvation. The public raged and cried as they learn the hardships their prince went through. Fighting knights who wish him dead to freeing maiden who were taken as slaves. He tells them that he was given the bandit king's love and has returned to his kingdom with the very same man to help restore it and give the once beautiful kingdom a new king."_

_Melody smiles sadly. "The kingdom furiously refuses and declares that he will forever be their leader. When the prince tries to deny, the once slumbering, wounded man steps in. Thanking the people he inquires about a different way. Asking if the prince would like to still be king but one who can travel freely. The prince smiles at the man lovingly and agrees, pleasing the people greatly. Do you understand, Tony? There is no true way. It will all turn out well if you allow yourself to follow that beating heart inside you. do not think about what is right and wrong. Not of the outcomes. There is no way to figure out the future. Only to live the present and remember the past. Close your eyes when you are stuck and feel what your heart wants."_

The small story plays in my mind once more, Melody's cheerful smile bright. Closing my eyes, I allow myself to feel. To ignore the thoughts that plague my mind and just feel. What do you want to do, heart?

_I want to go to Shashi, but I know it is too soon. I don't want to be near the government so I have to leave the hospital. They'll look for me at Dom's. I can't stay there. Maybe the street? I know some people._

I relax as I figure out what to do. I will hide in the streets. Heal first, but then I will be gone. I can't tell Dom or the others but I know that they will understand. I know I will be fine. 

"Everything will turn out fine," I whisper to the clouds, my raging emotions finally calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second Chapter is Tony deciding what to do, I guess. I gave some background of Brian's life before he became Ice and then after. Melody O'Conner is my own character. I hope you liked her but other than this, she may not appear so often. Like I wrote, Melody lost her memory.


End file.
